


If I opened my heart for you, would you steal it?

by Catpoppingnoise



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chess, Choose Your Own Ratings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Thisisjustforfun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don'tshiprealpeople
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpoppingnoise/pseuds/Catpoppingnoise
Summary: Georges Heater breaks spiraling him into the competitive world of chess, after playing a few matches with his Minecraft friends. He decides to take a month break for a ‘passion project’ and goes into chess tournaments and wins gold breaking a national news headline. What will he do once he is expected to win another tournament against his ex friend 'Gregory' (he needs a name okay) While simullationiously keeping up with relationship issues concerning his crush on his best friend. How will George deal with his crush on Dream will it end well for him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	If I opened my heart for you, would you steal it?

He was cold again, George shivered “Hey George why are you so red???” One of his donors blared out into the room. “Ahh sorry chat, it’s been pretty cold here lately. Sorry for all the sniffling.

Heaters broken I’ll have it fixed by the next stream hopefully.” Who was he kidding all the repair men, refused because there was a lockdown surrounding his city. He’d call another in the

morning but right now he’d focus on distracting himself from the cold. “Hey Gogy, you look pretty red. Are you doing alright?” Dream called out from another voice chat. His character was 

running around George in an attempt to stir him from his thoughts. “Oh sorry Dream.” He felt his hands get shaky, god what was he doing he needed to keep moving his hands they were going 

numb. Little did he know how red he looked like a tomato from Dreams perspective. He needed to distract himself from the crappy situation at hand, he blurted “Hey Dream do you play chess?” 

After a few seconds of silence Dream said “Yeah...? Do you wanna play? Cause I’ll beat both you and Sapnap.” God you could hear his ego inflate over the call. “Sure.” George said with a 

competitive glint in his eye “If Sapnaps not to chicken to play.” He could hear Sapnap indignantly grumble and perk up with the said mention of competition “Fine! I’ll win every game that I play I 

bet I’ll wipe the floor with your sorry asses!” He exclaimed triumphantly “Sure.” George said coyly “We’ll see. I’ll get us a game set up, on the website I use.” He opened a new tab making sure 

there wasn’t anything revealing in his browser. And went to the chess icon that opened when he typed in the website name. Chess.com a website he used to play when he was bored. “Hey chat

I’m going to turn off my screen recording for a moment.” immediately there were waves of cries of Don’t leave us George, and Okay, coming from the chat. After re adding his screen recording 

technology, he finally made a game for him and Sapnap. He was ready for Sapnap to start pushing the pawn in front of the king, and he did it at the start of a very short, and sweet victory for 

George. George was ready to lose to Dream who had a supposed ranking of over 1900 while he was at a low 1800. But surprisingly, Dream's strategy was not to have one at all; his moves never 

followed a pattern. George's fingers shook as he placed the bishop that put Dream into Check and Mate. He could hear Dream sulking after he ended his stream, he was honestly like a child 

sometimes. “Dream, hey you doing okay?” He asked openly. He didn’t get a real response, only a grumble of “Yeah. . .” George rolled his eyes “Come on, tell me you big baby.” Dream was 

undoubtedly sulking as he replied “I... expected you to lose... But it’s whatever I’ll get over it.” George knew that wasn’t the reason. But, didn’t pry more into it any longer because he knew Dream

might just stop answering and shut him out. My god of course Dream was being stubborn He grumbled out a short reply “Okay... If you're really sure you’re fine.” 

George was done. George was finally finished with editing another video, and yet he still had one more left. Just like Dream to procrastinate sending over the last files, and to top it off to send 

him a message with “GeRoGE yOU waNna sEe my face?” George couldn’t help but tense up with the thought. Dreams face? He’d imagined it before, but who wouldn’t? He’d been friends with the

cocky bastard for 3 years, and sometimes he’d wish for more. But, that would impossible with the both of them right now, 

1\. Dream probably didn’t retain the same feelings as him  
2\. He has a risky kind of job he couldn’t get distracted  
3\. What would the subs think? What if... They didn’t like him like that  
4\. Dream probably would avoid him if he told him  
5\. There is no 5 but, maybe he’s worrying over nothing  
6\. Who would have a crush on Dream? A faceless man, a voice, he was probably attractive but there was a huge chance Dream didn’t swing that way  
Ahhhh God why he sighed exasperated he’s just gotta get some sleep and think about it in the morning. In the morning? God he was in deep. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Notes-
> 
> -Please don't ship real people this is a only fiction and forcing two parties together is not okay  
> \- If they found this, no they didn't  
> -If this get's any fans, let's build a cult for funzies  
> -I need friends  
> -let's be friends  
> -Sorry this is kinda've short :\  
> \- H e l l o  
> \- G o o d b y e


End file.
